


quiet days.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "This feels so weird." She admits, eyes glued to them as they dance around each other in the kitchen, banter and looks thrown between the two of them but with the way Reid's pale throat is lined with hickeys and the hungry gaze Morgan carries as he checks them, she is working off the assumption that they have already consummated their feelings in one way or another.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little fic! Please enjoy!

"This feels so weird." She admits, eyes glued to them as they dance around each other in the kitchen, banter and looks thrown between the two of them but with the way Reid's pale throat is lined with hickeys and the hungry gaze Morgan carries as he checks them, she is working off the assumption that they have already consummated their feelings in one way or another. 

She feels a steady need to walk over to Morgan and remind him that Spence is every bit the baby brother she had always wanted and never been easy enough to admit that she wants. 

He's her boy, her fill-in baby brother and if she may be a little bit protective, sue her. She isn't too scared that Morgan is going to hurt Spence, as she knows he cares just as much about Reid as she does, but her mind is still itching at protective. 

"What, that Reid is getting laid or that it's them?" Emily asks softly and though she should have seen it coming from the sweet smell of Emily's perfume being closer, she had been lost at the itch of protectiveness in her gut but now, with her this close to her skin and her cheeks feel flushed across her cheekbones and down to her chest.

"Probably that it's them." She murmurs, watching the way that Morgan settles his large hand on Spence's scrawny waist as he tucks him closer and it looks like if she were to focus, she could likely hear them talk but she can't focus - not with the way that Emily's perfume shrouds over her body or the fact that just having her this close has spread a blush over all of her body. 

"Did you hear that?" Emily asks and she shakes her head because all she can hear is the rush of blood past her ears as it floods all over her in a flush body blush - she can't help the way it makes her fluster all over when Emily is close to her like this, but then Emily is whispering in a huskier tone next to her ear, "' God, Pretty Boy, gotta bruise you up like this more often.' Damn, who knew Reid would be into hickeys?" 

JJ swallows because she is directly in the line of also having a large thing for hickeys and hearing her crush talk about it like _that_ is sending chills up her spine and more than a dirty bodily fluid coursing through her faster but she swallows and tries for an uneven laugh. 

Emily walks away but if JJ is correct, she believes she catches a smirk tugging at her lips in her peripheral. 

* * *

She's on her way to her car after that office day in the car park when she receives the text. 

_Em:_

_We could give Reid and Morgan a run for their money_

_on the hickey game, if you want?_

She audibly chokes in the silence of the parking lot hub. 

_Fuck._


	2. a week later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a week later when Morgan seems to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to do this by a lovely commentor and that I just love the idea! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

It is a week later when Morgan seems to notice. 

She is almost surprised to see that it has taken Morgan so long as the older profiler has been doing this for quite a few more years than she had and she had noticed when inky crimson bruises had begun to line the pale column of Reid's throat, as well as a few of the blotchy areas sucked into his own dark skin, and when Reid had begun to walk with a bit more of an uneven gait to the point where when his ceaseless bouncing - Reid was always bouncing, full of energy, full of _thought_ \- had begun in the briefing room, he had grimaced and had put the effort into his knee to shake instead. 

She had noticed them quickly, perhaps even before they did when they had not seen it themselves, noting the way that they had always sat too close in booths, the way that Morgan was the only one who could touch Reid without permission or him introducing the contact and the way that Reid was _always_ Morgan's first priority. 

So, she had been a bit surprised when it had taken him a full week to notice. 

They had been sitting quietly in the briefing room, ready for the case that had been announced but then lost somewhere between JJ having to take a phone call, Reid having to use the bathroom with a hot pink flush against his cheeks and Hotch's office door swinging closed on both him and Rossi. 

"So..." Morgan starts and when Emily glances up from her case at him, a smirk lines his lips and his eyes glow with anything but malicious intent in her amusement. She is a bit warmed by the kindness of the gaze - that is the thing about Morgan, she figures, he can tease and tease and tease but it never hurts. 

His laugh gets caught in his coffee cup, "I thought I was the only one who had a thing for hickeys." 

Emily glances at him wide-eyed in her disbelief as she had assumed he hadn't noticed and when she promptly choked on her own saliva in response, Morgan laughed out, "It's okay... It does something for me too." 

His voice drops a pitch, edging at husky and his eyes get an aroused sort of private whistful fire in them, "Knowing that Reid is walking around here, pretty throat all marked up, looking like I ravage him, which I do, in his defense, gets me going too." 

He settles off as her mind runs amuck with that imagery and though men have never done anything sexually for Prentiss, she can't help but consider the view there and feel herself grow damp in her panties. 

Her mind settles on, after fluttering vaguely through closeups of certain pieces she has been given or deduced, of Reid with his hands pinned above his head, the scrawny bones of his birdlike wrists pressed together in one of Morgan's large, dark hands and the other cupping Reid's pretty face as he suckles on the other side of Reid's neck, making dark imprints on the ivory skin and Reid's gasps becoming caught in his throat as Morgan - as Morgan _thrusts._

Her mind drifts over the latter action, not much intrigue coming to the sexual proclivities of her two coworkers rather than the intimacy of the _claim_ and she wonders if she were to push the fabric of Reid's dress-shirts up if his wrists were bruised from the image in her mind. 

"You should hear him," Morgan laughs but it is too aroused to be mistaken as his normal laughter and it fills her stomach with warmth rather than her chest and the look in his eyes have differed into a reminiscent glow, "The way he moans and squirms beneath me, Prentiss," 

The slap of her formal title reminds her of just how inappropriate this is - they are alone by chance, a chance that could be ruined at any moment based on the entry of their other _collegues._ But he continues, seeming like he is putting a stopper onto just how erotic and morally corrupt these actions are, "My favorite part is when he presses into me and begs me to leave bruises all over his neck." 

Though she is distracted by the fantasy, Morgan leans back from the table and sips his coffee and looks the same amount of alert he would typically rather than the breathy recount he had been reciting to her seconds earlier. 

He sips his coffee again, "I don't think he likes calling them hickeys - he once tried to tell me what the word originates from but I couldn't stop looking at them to actually hear what he was saying." 

As she fights the urge to drop her hand to grind against the base of herself, hand tightening sporadically on her coffee cup handle and - _and it's six in the morning and she's fighting the urge to orgasm from the appearance of two of her coworkers having sex when she doesn't even really like men, how **ludicrous** this situation is_ \- trying to steady her breathing as Morgan observes her, eyes all humor that feels cruel because of the situation - and then she wonders if this is what Reid goes through, if Morgan is every bit tease and _beg-for-it_ attitude there and she gets it, gets the way Reid turns dark shades when Morgan taunts him about something she used to think _might_ border on sexual and the way he stutters when Morgan presses his body into his and she gets it. Poor Reid, holy shit. 

When she is fighting this, the sound of the door opens as though the team had been waiting for them this time and she can't make eyes with any of them because her panties are soaked and Morgan is grinning like an overfed Sergio but she feels the confused gaze on the back of her head, Hotch's inquiring eyes flickering between the two of his agents - there's a worry in the harsh downturn of his lips that makes her think that either he has noticed Morgan and Reid and with the situation he found them in, thinks there was some affair going on, or that his rushed 'uh, hey Dave, I need to speak to you in my office' was an excuse for something much more than paperwork - and JJ's eyes ask ' _are you okay?'_ and Emily wants to suck more hickeys into her throat as an 'I love you' gesture. 

She hasn't said the words yet, but sometimes the hickeys feel like enough of a confession. 

* * *

She is coping better by the time they board the jet and has an additional cup of coffee in her system but she has been hyperaware of her teammates around her for the rest of the morning as though they could see her own fantasies and be disgusted at them. 

It was the type of guilt she felt growing up Catholic but liking girls. The type that had begun to eat at her like the acid in her stomach had broke and her whole body had started to dissolve. The type that she felt with the touch of a priest's fingers pressing dry bread to her lips as she knelt and prayed that whatever God was there was a merciful one but her prayers had never been answered and the bread always tasted like bile. 

It didn't hurt _that_ bad, she's grateful for it too because no matter how bizarre it may be, she knew her team would not react too poorly to it - can see Hotch's firm brow increase but voice a bit flustered when he tells them to get back to work, can see Rossi's amused eyebrow and perhaps a joke about them all being _too_ close in this job, can hear Garcia's long nails clambering together as she asks for details and more, can see Morgan's smirk ingrained on the lines of her eyelids and JJ's sweet lips folding into a smile even as she reaches over to ruffle a flustered Reid's hair. 

She can see it easily but the way that Reid is shifting beside her, the slight squirm in his movements, makes her think that he knows and is flustered by it but then she gets the text and it all makes sense. 

_'He's wearing a plug. That's why he's squirming.'_

She glances at Reid and is grateful that he's tracing his piano-hands middle finger over the contents of the case, repeatedly rubbing a certain line with the knuckle as his brows are furrowed and she feels proud at the idea that the genius may have already cracked the case but the idea that the man sitting _directly next to her_ is wearing... a _plug,_ riles her up a bit and then the second message comes in from where Morgan is grinning at her in the coffee area, 

_'JJ's hickeys look good.'_

_Oh, fuck you, Morgan._ She thinks, head dropping back against her seat with a groan and she doesn't care about her teammate's eyes on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments help me thrive!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments keep me moving!


End file.
